A Liar in Love
by classicrocker0601
Summary: "Baby its Cold Outside, huh?" "Yeah, he's singing it at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular. We should all go and cheer him on, don't you think?" "Um, yeah we should go, but I don't think that's the song he'll be singing." K  for language. One-Shot!


A/N: Hey everybody. Okay, so I have literally had this idea in my head since the end of the last Glee episode (how did we last this long without it?) and it's taken me more than TWO MONTHS to get this out here because I wanted it to be perfect. Now I just want it out there before I see the episode tonight, or else my feelings about this oneshot might be ruined forever. This is the result of scholarship applications, Christmas break, several snow days, and hours and hours of procrastination. I hope you guys like it. I'm still new at this so any feedback is great feedback.

Oh, and I know that fangirls across the nation are sharpening their pitchforks after seeing WIGYA—believe me, I was enraged—but if ya think about it, everything with Kurt CoBlaine is bound to turn out okay, even if it's not in the way we planned. Ryan Murphy really cares about the character of Kurt, so he's not going to leave him heartbroken forever and ever. He has a plan, and we just gotta believe in him. Repeat after me: "I Believe In Ryan. I Believe In Ryan. I Believe In Ryan." Good!

And now the DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Lady Gaga, Coco Puffs, Katy Perry, Queen's songs, Harry Potter, Jimmy Choo, Alexander McQueen, puppies, or anything else really. If I did, I'd let you know. I own nothing.

Enjoy!

He was doing it again.

Kurt couldn't believe himself. Could he simply **not** be interested in a boy for once? He had just gotten over Finn. Finn, once someone Kurt had planned a groom and groom wedding for out of magazine clippings, had become a boy whom Kurt could only hold brotherly feelings for now. Their dance at the wedding might have been Kurt's happiest moment, if it didn't bring back with irony how he would have dreamed about this a year ago. Sitting on his bed in his newly decorated dorm room, Kurt could still mentally cringe at how far he pushed his feelings on the boy. And now he was going Lady Gaga over _another _guy! Couldn't he get a break?

But this wasn't any other guy. This was Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine—the first boy to ever touch his hand and not shrink away in fear of catching "the gay." Even better, Blaine grabbed _his_ hand. Blaine was the boy whose entire being lit up when he sang. Blaine was the boy who drove all the way to Lima at the drop of a hat for Kurt. Blaine was the boy who loved Vogue and Broadway just as much as he did, and was proud of the fact. But the best part was that Blaine got him, really got him. As much as he loved Mercedes, and as grateful he was for such a supportive father, he had never met someone with whom he could _relate_ to.

It was mind-blowing. It was earth shattering. It was …confusing.

While he was falling head over heals for the brown eyed beauty, in all honesty he had no idea whatsoever if his feelings were returned. Sure there were glimmers of hope—the brushing of hands, leaning into conversations, the fact that they were both gay—but those could be a) accidents, b) simple actions that had no hidden meaning, and/or c) delusions from his over active romanticism. Would it really be a surprise?

The fact was it had been almost two months since they met, and nothing more than friendship had resulted. Sure, it was a fabulous friendship and Kurt thanked the-god-he did not believe in every day, but these stupid, ridiculous, totally unwanted feelings of adoration for Blaine were bound to screw things up. Kurt sighed and tucked himself into bed, knowing that another night of worrying wouldn't do anything.—even if it might have been the most wonderful night of his life. How many times had he dreamed of singing a song—any song—with Blaine? He never would have dreamed of singing such a beautiful, alluring, incredible song with his secret crush. It was almost a dream come true, except for the part where Blaine didn't confess his undying love and then sweep him off his feet in a passionate kiss, but that was beside the point. It was time for bed. He needed his strength if he wanted to hide his budding love from his best friend.

Kurt woke up the next morning to his radio alarm, which was playing—ha ha very funny—teenage dream. Now it was just getting sad. He hopped out of bed, put on his uniform (he was never going to get used to the uniforms, but at least he could pull it off), fixed his hair, and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Being a Warbler—although quite a change from a New Directions star—had its advantages. One of those was that the Warblers always sat together, so Kurt never had to worry about sitting alone. He usually never even had to rely on that, but he didn't see Blaine, who he usually sat with at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Kurt sat down at the long table next to another junior named Michael. Michael was a nice guy who really seemed interested in what Kurt had to say. They were having a nice discussion about the differences between Dalton and public schools, when two not-so-subtle seniors decided to ambush the newest Warbler.

Wes had had it. David and he had been best friends with Blaine since the first day he had transferred to Dalton, a dreamer stuck inside the scared shell his old school had left him in. It only took a few weeks and a couple of Disney movie marathons before the guy was bouncing on the walls, ready to take the school on.

And take it on he did. With in two try-outs, Blaine had earned his first solo (a feat never heard of in Warbler history). He was a top student, kept Wes and David in line as much as he could, and was pretty much the coolest guy in school. The three boys had become something resembling The Three Musketeers, only much cooler, and probably with wizard wands instead of swords. Wes knew he and David were some lucky bastards that they got to have a friend as awesome as Blaine.

But _come on_. No one should have to go through the torture he and David have been going through for the past two months. He knew that Blaine really liked the endearing spy—who wouldn't, with the crazy clothes, nice hair, and cool taste in music—but this was becoming borderline obsession. If Wes had to go though one more night of Blaine trying to find reasons to talk about Kurt, or absentmindedly strumming his guitar and thinking up love songs for, "oh, no one," or –more recently—moaning about how much being just "the mentor" **sucked, **someone was going to get punched in the face. This was just dumb.

And the worst part was Blaine was completely blind. Wes was 99.999 percent sure that Blaine could puke all over Kurt's designer shoes, and the kid would still look at him as if rainbows came out of his ass. Blaine was over the moon for a guy that liked him just as much, and he didn't do a damn thing about it. Wes knew that love was blind, but this was just sad. Something had to be done, and that something was Wes and David. Okay, that sounded a little weird, but the point still comes across.

So when he saw Kurt sitting at breakfast one day without Blaine in sight, he knew this was his chance—possibly his only chance. He grabbed David—who was just as desperate to get this proverbial ball rolling—and hatched a plan in twenty seconds flat. They headed over to the end of the table where Kurt had just sat down. Once they saw who he was talking to, David stared whispering, "code red, code red," and Wes knew they had to put their plan into work ASAP. Michael was a nice guy—usually —and Kurt _was_ available at the moment, but **everyone** knew Blaine liked Kurt, and it was just plain stupid for Michael to flirt with the kid.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Wes asked in his I'm-such-a-genius-its-not-even-funny voice. Kurt knew right away that he was in trouble.

"Nothing…" Kurt started looking around for Blaine, hoping he would save the day.

"Michael—its Michael right?—go get me some coco puffs." David gave him the order and a glare that just dared him to disobey a senior. Kurt felt bad for the guy, but Wes had never been prouder of his friend.

"Uhh…okay. See ya Kurt." Michael gave him this weird look and slowly walked away. Maybe Kurt should be more grateful David sent him off.

"So Kurt, my man, how's life? Ya like Dalton? Like the guys here? Any guy in particular?" Wes could see the growing blush on Kurt's face as he stuttered, "Uh n-no. I-I mean everyone's great here. Not one person, but yeah, it's all fantastic."

"Way to be subtle," David muttered to Wes. He turned to Kurt and decided to give it a less direct approach. "Hey have you seen Blaine? We've been looking for him all over. We need his help for our…" he looked to Wes for help.

"Chemistry home work! Yeah, chem, since he's got such great chemistry with yo-"

"Thanks Wes, great job. Anyway, have you seen him?"

Kurt shook his head, wondering where this was going. "Nope, haven't seen him since last night."

"Last night?" Wes was intrigued and pleaded that this was his in. "What happened last night?" Maybe they didn't need any help at all.

"Yeah I helped him rehearse for his Christmas duet. He's definitely ready." Kurt replied with a knowing shrug to himself.

K… maybe not. But wait—"Duet? What song did you guys sing?"

"Baby its Cold Outside. Why?" Kurt could feel his blush creeping up all over his face. Was he really this pathetic? Could just the mention of one song put him in such a state? And in front of his crush's friends too? Sure, these guys were cool and they were becoming close, but could he really trust them to keep this big of a secret from their best friend? He doubted it.

Wes could not believe it! That sly son of a bitch! He knew that Blaine was mad for the kid, but this was downright diabolical. Who knew the guy had it in him?

And as if it couldn't get any better, at that moment, Wes saw Blaine walk into the cafeteria and start looking for a seat. When he spotted the back of Kurt's head, he immediately headed in that direction, probably aiming for the vacant seat next to the boy. He was only a handful of steps away from the table when Wes asked in a very loud voice, "Baby its Cold Outside, huh?

Blaine stopped in his tracks. No. Oh no no no no no. This can NOT be happening! He had finally found a way to sing with his dream guy without freaking him out, making it look like necessity instead of plain want, and his friends were about to ruin it! Of all the days that he had to over sleep—of course, his vivid dreams about a certain brunette weren't helping his sleep patterns—it had to be the day when his friends decided to ruin his life.

Wes turned his attention away from the petrified Warbler to the kid in front of him as Kurt answered, "Yeah, he's singing it at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular. We should all go and cheer him on, don't you think?"

David knew exactly what he was doing, and he hoped Blaine wouldn't punch him too hard after he said it. "Um, yeah we should go, but I don't think that's the song he'll be singing."

"What do you mean?" Blain could hear the confusion in Kurt's voice, and he really did want to step in and save himself from utter embarrassment, but he seriously _could not move._ It was like he was watching an awful movie and he couldn't turn off the TV or change the channel. Any second, his best friend was going to find out that he wasn't the glorified mentor that he proclaimed to be. And he couldn't to a damn thing about it.

"Blaine sings Jingle Bell Rock every year at Kings Island—has since freshman year. They always have an older couple sing 'Baby its Cold Outside.'" Wes could see the dots connect in Kurt's head as he was trying to figure out why what Blaine said and what David and Wes were saying wasn't the same. He could also see Blaine behind Kurt's head, making signals with his hand's suggesting that he was either pretending to sing into a mic very enthusiastically, or that he was planning on strangling Wes. He was hoping for the former, but honestly he didn't care if Blaine wanted to kill him. He was doing this for Blaine, because someone had to. If Blaine wasn't going to admit to his feelings by himself, then damnit if he thought Wes wasn't going to give him a push.

"Bu-but he said he was singing that song. Couldn't they have just paired him with a girl? Why would he lie to me?" Kurt just didn't understand what was going on. Were Wes and David just messing with him? Had they figured out that he loved Blaine? Oh no, what if **Blaine** had figured it out? That's why he lied to him, to make fun of the silly junior who followed him like a lost puppy.

David decided that the long time confrontation was gonna happen now, so at least he would see the happy ending before Blaine killed him and Wes. With a finger pointing behind Kurt, he asked, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Kurt turned around to a panic-eyed Blaine who looked like he had been making some sort of gesture before hiding his hands and putting on a smile. If Kurt hadn't been frightened out of his life that his secret was out, he would have been more appreciative of Blaine's flushed look. He stood up and took a deep breath, preparing his heart for complete combustion. "Blaine? Are you really singing Baby its Cold Outside at the Christmas Spectacular?"

Blaine had no idea what to say, except the truth. God, Kurt was gonna hate him forever because of this. That was the worst punishment imaginable. He tried to think of ways to soften the blow, but in the end, he just sighed and said, "No, Kurt, I'm not."

Kurt looked at him with tears in his eyes, and Blaine had to revise his former statement. No, seeing Kurt cry was the worst punishment imaginable. Before he could reach out and do anything about it, Kurt asked with such vulnerability, "Why? Why did you lie to me? Was it some sick joke you were playing?"

"No Kurt, never. Here, can we talk somewhere private? I can explain—"He went to grab Kurt's jacket sleeve before the younger boy pulled away.

"No! Blaine no more walking around this, no more lies. We're gonna do this right now!"

"Yeah Blaine, don't go anywhere. Do it right now!" Wes said as he and David were watching this like a movie. Most of the other Warblers were listening in as well.

"Yeah, say what you feel!"

"Speak from your heart!"

"Preferably at a higher volume!" Blaine was shooting daggers at all the people watching him make an idiot of himself. After he went to his room and cried for a few days, he was going to kill them all.

Kurt sighed and tried to gain Blaine's attention back. "Blaine, please, just tell me why you lied. Did you want to poke fun at me? Is it something I did? God, I make one great friend here and I had to go and screw it up! I'm such a—"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted him and honestly couldn't take it anymore. Forget about messing up the friendship. Forget about making things awkward. Forget about the entire Warblers group watching the spectacle. Something had to be said. "No, I did not lie to poke fun at you." He stared straight into Kurt's beautiful eyes, trying to get the message across while not getting distracted by those big blue eyes that kept him up half the night…every night. "But it _is_ something you did."

Kurt let in a shuddered breath. This was it. It was really happening. He had told himself a thousand times that Blaine would just want to be friends, but as much as he said it, it hurt a thousand times more for it to be true. No one wants their true love to walk away, least of all when your true love is someone as perfect as Blaine. Figures he'd fall for the one guy who was way, way too good for Kurt. He looked at the ground as he prepared for heart break.

"You had to go and be all wonderful." Kurt's head flew up faster than the last pair of Jimmy Choos. He looked at Blaine and tried to understand if he had actually said those words. Blaine was running his hands through his hair—a nervous habit that Kurt had noticed early on—and looked like he wasn't finished. "There I was, having a perfectly regular life—I had my friends, music, school, it was all good—and then BAMN! You come along, all perfect and adorable and so, so unbelievably brave without even knowing it, and what could I do? From the moment you first spoke to me on the stairs, you've been the center of my universe. It's driving me crazy!"

"Us too," Wes and David said in unison, never tearing their eyes off the show and eating the bag of popcorn David kept in his coat pocket just for this occasion.

Blaine couldn't stop. It was like someone had pulled out the plug in his mouth and now everything was falling out. "And I know this is the last way a mentor is supposed to feel, but I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. How am I _not_ supposed to like a guy who loves all the same books and shows as me, and keeps me up until dawn texting, and makes me feel so happy and scared and excited at the same time? I tried to stop, believe me, but every time we hung out didn't feel like just hanging with a friend. It felt like a date. I thought I had some time to figure out my feelings before I did something stupid-since we didn't see each other every day—but then you transferred here, and we _did_ see each other every day. Haven't you noticed how I blank out sometimes, simply because I can't stop staring at your eyes, or listening to your voice? Or I slip up and grab your hand so I can hold you somehow, someway. Man, I'm such a creep."

Kurt was dreaming. He was dreaming and none of this was real. Because how could it be real? Wes and David must have snuck some meds into his breakfast or something, and he'd have to thank them later, because this was honestly the best dream he's ever had. He just listened to Blaine with his jaw wide open, not at all afraid of drool falling out; he wouldn't have noticed.

"I've tried to be the best mentor possible, but all I've wanted to do is kiss you every time I look at you. That's not exactly the best way to get you to like me after everything you've been through. And I've wanted to sing with you ever since I heard you sing in the car ride home that night we saw Rent. But there was no way you'd want to sing with me just for fun. Look at me; I'm a crazy, love struck teenager. So I made up one little white lie. And I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but at the same time, I'm not. Because the few minutes spent singing with you were the happiest minutes of my life."

This was getting pathetic. Blaine felt as if the entire room was spinning, and his world was falling down around him. He was going to die, he was certain. Simply by the fact that he was pouring his heart out to the boy he loved, and the kid didn't say a damn thing, Blaine was almost certain that any hope of Kurt confessing his undying love was a no go. By this point, Blaine was rambling like a mad man, his face felt really read, his palms were sweating like crazy, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a hole and disappear, but it did feel good to get this weight off his back.

"I just…I just wanted to sing with you, be near you, look at you and not be afraid of scaring you off because I love you and you don't love me. Please don't hate me, because I don't think I could bear living one day—"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt, who was (of all things) laughing. The entire room stared at him in horror and confusion as Kurt let go peal after peal of laughter, at one point holding on to the table to keep himself up.

"The boy's finally snapped," a warbler in the back muttered, and afterwards was immediately shushed and pelted with food.

During this awkward moment, no one failed to notice that the bell for first period rang. The statement that no one failed to notice, however, is completely different from the statement that anyone chose to acknowledge it. Because honestly, the cafeteria could have been on fire, and the Warblers wouldn't have left their seats.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked at the risk of his own safety. "Why are you laughing?" A part of Blaine whished he hadn't had asked. He knew his options. Admitting that the boy he loved just laughed in his face was not the smartest decision. He felt like his heart was being torn apart by each beautiful echo of laughter coming from the younger Warbler. But he couldn't run away. Who would be able to run from such a stunning sight?

"Look, I'm sorry my feelings are just some big joke, but I thought you and I were close enough for you to at least care about how I felt, and not laugh in my face," Blaine said with a failed attempt to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Kurt started to calm down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He took a few more breaths and wiped away the tears in his eyes. "It's just that—well—that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"Aw shit," muttered Wes.

Blaine's heart fell out of his chest, through the floor below him, and plummeted to the basement of Dalton's common house faster than you can say, "ouch". He didn't know that heart break could be so…so… heart-breaking.

Kurt didn't love him.

Kurt did NOT love him…

Oh.

Blaine could NOT breathe.

He was about to make a run for it, planning on figuring out how to breathe in his dorm room for the rest of his life, when Kurt started to speak again.

"I mean, the-the very _thought _that you loved me and I _didn't_ love you? That's insane! Ludicrous! I'm all for the weird and outside the norm things, but this!" He began to laugh again, although not as intensely as before, his tuneful laughter ringing through everyone's ears. Kurt was in complete shock, under all of the laughter. Even if this was a dream, it was the best—and weirdest—dream he'd ever had. Not loving Blaine, ha!

"So," David asked with a confused look, "you do love Blaine?"

"Well of course I do! I've loved him from the moment I first saw him! He's the most increidi- mmph!"

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence, on account of the fact that Blaine had just launched himself onto the boy and was currently kissing the life out of him. The countertenor took no time wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, as the older boy used one arm to pull Kurt closer and the other to stroke the nape of his neck.

AND ALL OF THE SUDDEN THE WHOLE WORLD WAS IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE IT FINALLY HIT KURT THAT BLAINE WAS KISSING HIM! HE ACTUALLY KISSING HIM—NOT HOLDING HIS HAND, NOT BRUSHING SHOULDERS, NOT EVEN SINGING WITH HIM. BLAINE WAS KISSING HIM, AND HE WAS SO GOOOOD!

Blaine was going to have to get to a hospital soon, because he was positive that it was physically impossible to be this happy without the heart combusting. He couldn't help smiling into what was the best kiss of his life, finally running his fingers through the hair he would spend hours dreaming about. Blaine's thoughts were pretty incoherent at that moment, but that could be explained by the fact that any thought at all flew out the window the moment Kurt answered David's question in the affirmative.

Meanwhile, the Warblers were taking this special moment as an indication that it was okay to celebrate. And by celebrate, we mean blow the pants off the cafeteria with their seventh heaven-ness at the result of the confrontation. The regulars were all there—the wolf whistles, cat calls, clapping, and the occasional "woot woot"—but the Warblers always took things to the next level. So it was no surprise when confetti was flying through the air, break dancing was—well— breaking out, and students started exchanging money, since bets had been placed long ago about when the two would finally get together.

Through all of this, Wes and David just smiled and silently pounded their fists at their accomplished mission. They might have also, possibly, pressed the button on a remote that blared Queen's, "We are the Champions," all though the Dalton P.A. system.

The senior would have stayed completely enraptured in all things Kurt—his lips, his hair, his hands, his voiceohmygod—but he started to feel something wet on the cheek he was currently stroking with his hand. It couldn't be…

Blaine leaned back and noticed with horror that Kurt—his Kurt—was crying. Oh no no no. "Kurt? Why are you crying? Oh man I didn't mean to make you _cry_! I'm sorry that was way out of line—"

"No, no," Kurt said while trying to blink back the damn tears. He whipped a few away and tried to hold back the gigantic grin on his face. "I'm just so happy." Blaine smiled in relief and started to kiss all of Kurt's tears away. But what he heard next from the boy's mouth made him freeze any action. "Sorry, but I never, ever, thought you could like a guy like me."

Blaine straightened to full height and looked the younger Warbler dead in the eye. "That's because I don't. I love you Kurt Hummel. You're it for me."

Kurt let out an embarrassing mix between a gasp and a hiccup, making him blush. Both of the boys laughed, while ignoring the merriment around them, and Kurt used Blaine's tie to pull him flush against himself. Blaine lost his breath for a moment, still getting used to the fact that Kurt wanted him this close.

"Just so I'm positive you know," Kurt said with a coy smile that sent a thrill though Blaine, "I love you too."

Blaine closed his eyes in pure joy, as if those were the first words he had heard in years. "Thank God."

"No," Kurt said with the same sly smile, "Thank your friends who couldn't keep their mouths shut. Not that I'm angry about it; if it weren't for them, who knows how long we would have taken?"

"We're kind of awesome like that, aren't we?" Wes asked, interrupting the private moment he had single-handedly—well, maybe not single-handedly—put together. Who could blame him if he was a little smug?

"Don't test me Wes," Blaine grumbled, trying to hide a smile. "If it hadn't worked out so well, I would be hiding two dead bodies right now instead of kissing my boyfriend." Blaine couldn't help but notice how Kurt lit up when he heard the word "boyfriend". That meant he was cool with it, right?

Kurt pulled him closer—was that possible?—and said, "You better be careful. If you want to keep your boyfriend, don't," kiss, "lie," kiss, "again," kiss. "Got it?"

Blaine was finding it hard to concentrate—those kisses left him a little woozy—so he could only respond with a breathy, "Got it," before he returned his lips to Kurt's in a passionate embrace.

"I think it's only fair," David said to Wes, Kurt, and Blaine (although Wes was the only one listening), "that in gratitude for your two best friends uniting you at last in eternal love, you guys name your first born child after us. I'm thinking David Wesley Hummel-Anderson."

"Hey!" Wes objected loudly, "Why does your name get to go first? Wes is way cooler than _David_."

"Because D comes first alphabetically. Plus you want him to be proud of the guy he was named after, right?"

"Are you saying he wouldn't be proud of having my name? Because anyone would be proud to bear the name of the guy who got their parents together single-handedly."

"Single-handedly? Why I outa—"

"Are you going to break them up any time soon?" Kurt asked as they finally broke up the kiss.

"Hmm, no I don't think so. I kind of want to see if they'll ever agree on a name. It'll be great to see their faces when we name our first kid Finn out of pure spite. Or Kurt Junior, I rather like that." Blaine could just see a little boy named Kurt Jr., with eyes just like his namesake. Wow, wasn't he getting ahead of himself.

Kurt just stared at him in wonder, and Blaine thought he had freaked out Kurt for a second, before Kurt said, "How did I get so lucky to deserve a guy like you?"

Blaine smiled and brought Kurt's hand up to kiss the back of it. "I could say the exact same thing."


End file.
